The use of steel wire cable, or like reinforcements, in the construction of flexible carrying straps for baggage provides an increased level of security against theft, particularly that achieved by slicing the strap. A prior art design employs two elongate wire cables to reinforce carrying straps of this type, the wire cables running longitudinally and received in fabric sleeves, formed by folding and sewing one or more panels, with the sleeves extending along opposing edges of a textile strap. Enveloping the wires within separate elongate envelopes that are connected by seams to the textile strap keeps the wires separated, helping the strap lie flat in use and avoiding one wire overlying another in a manner which may cause discomfort and localised wear on the envelope. It will be understood that although this prior art design also allows the straps to be readily manufactured using conventional sewing techniques, the number of separate parts and manufacturing steps required tends to increase the manufacturing costs in straps of this type. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages, or more generally to provide an improved reinforced textile carrying strap.